Secretos
by HeraNott
Summary: Todo empieza por un secreto. Secretos que generan mentiras y mentiras para ocultar nuevos secretos.


Hola! Esta es la primera historia que subo...

Los personajes no son mios :(, son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **El inicio**

* * *

Cuando vio el color de aquella poción, supo de inmediato que todo había cambiado. Que acaba de cometer un gran error.

Hermione se acaba de tomar una poción para saber si estaba embarazada. Asistiendo a su sexto curso en Hogwarts; Un año de rendir sus éxtasis. Con la amenaza latente de que Voldemort en cualquier momento trataría de tomar el control del mundo mágico. Y sobre todo con la certeza de que está sola en esto.

Nadie le hubiese credo aquel 1 de septiembre de 1996, cuando regresaba junto a Ron y Harry, luego de pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera; Que una mitad de mayo se sentía junto a los lavados del baño del segundo piso, llorando desconsoladamente porque iba a ser madre.

Pero ¿cómo ocurrió esto, se preguntarán? ¿Es hijo de Ron, de Harry, de McGlaggen o de Viktor? No.

El padre del bebé que espera, es aquel muchacho altivo y de mirada acerada. Aquel Slytherin engreído e intolerante. Amante de las artes oscuras.

Draco Malfoy.

El hombre que poco a poco fue llamando su atención y al que después de conocer poco, el entregó su corazón.

" _Habia acudido a la biblioteca a primera hora aquella mañana, ya que había atrasada una redacción de Aritmancia._

 _Le sorprendió encontrar un Draco Malfoy leyendo un raído libro, que ella nunca había visto. Le llamó la atención a la postura encorvada y sus hombros caídos._

 _Cuando el levantó la mirada al observarse, ella pudo también ver que las bolsas oscuras que subrayaban su penetrante mirada gris._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres Granger?_

 _\- Yo sólo venía a hacer la tarea, pero me sorprendió verte aquí. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Te ves angustiado._

 _De sus labios asomó una pequeña sonrisa irónica y gruñó por lo bajo:_

 _\- Tú jamás me ayudas en esto Hermione querida._

 _A la muchacha le sorprendió en su nombre y mayormente en ese epíteto_

 _\- Pruébalo "Draco querido"_

 _Esta vez el río, más por la osadía que por el significado de sus palabras. Ella quedó anonadada. A pesar de sus bolsas bajo los ojos, de su aparente cansancio; Una vez que la reina de aquella forma ... todo se esfumaba. Sus facciones cambiaban y se volvían sumamente suaves. Sus ojos chispeaban un brillo sincero. Nunca visto de esa forma ... tan natural ... tan bello._

 _Mientras que ella se encontró deslumbrada por su encanto, él aprovechó de guardar el libro viejo en su mochila, sin que ella consiguiera leer de qué se trataba y luego el propuso algo sumamente inesperado:_

 _\- Ya que me acabo de interrumpir en mitad de la lectura, cosa que ha arruinado todos mis aviones. Acompáñame a dar un paseo al bosque prohibido. Nadie tiene nunca porqué saberlo. Solo necesitas ser yo_

 _Pero_

 _\- Prometo ser sincero contigo. Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Además, te permitió tratar de adivinar qué es lo que estaba leyendo._

 _Ella, sólo asintió. Más por curiosidad que por nada. Sabía que aquella situación era demasiado extraña, que le gusta acarrear problemas; Pero no se pudo resistir No hay aquella mirada suplicante. No hay un deseo de saber que esconder el muchacho tras esa máscara de frialdad._

 _-Dime, ¿por qué me ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Por qué a este lugar?_

 _\- Porque quieres estar en solas contigo. Sin la probabilidad de que nadie nos sorprendiera y creara un rumor ..._

 _\- Un rumor de qué_

 _\- Un rumor de esto ..._

 _Y la besó._

 _Ella no supo qué hacer, sólo se dejó llevar. A medida que se intensificaba el beso ella dejó de pensar. Sentía cómo su cuerpo tiritaba bajo la intensidad del momento. Sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban y cómo deseaba que aquello nunca terminara._

 _Pero terminó, como todo._

 _Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada ardiente del rubio._

 _\- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Esto es imposible, pero no sabes cuánto lo deseaba. Lo deseé desde el primer momento en el que vi en el expreso Hogwarts. Siempre te quise, siempre ..._

 _Ella vio en el muchacho su desesperación, su anhelo y su angustia al no poder justificarse. Y ella comprendió. Comprendió que aquello estaba muy mal. Que terminaría muy mal para ambos. Pero que vale la pena_

 _Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y le susurró:_

 _\- Tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie ..._

 _Y lo besó lentamente, él respondió, y ambos sonrieron._

 _Y fue allí. En medio de aquel bosque sombrío y poco romántico, en donde comprendieron que se amaban y que sólo juntos se sentían completos._

 _Aquel fue el primer de muchos encuentros secretos que le siguieron. Aquel fue el inicio de un amor hermoso, sincero y peligroso ... "._


End file.
